Keep me Hidden
by AstronomicalDragon
Summary: Tsuna nearly missed the slight movements of Hibari's lips. "What was that?" He asked. "Do that again." Tsuna had to double in on himself to check that this was still his cloud guardian he was talking to. Maybe Mukuro was up his own ass with the illusions again and decided Tsuna needed some more stress in his life? 1827 oneshot


This is my first time writing KHR characters so I hope I didn't butcher them too much.

Also this is a PSA I really need a beta cause I'm new to this fandom so if anyone wants to get this obviously first class content before anyone else or just, you know help a buddy out, hmu. Thank

"Hibari _please_." Tsuna's lip trembled as he made steady eye contact with his cloud guardian.

Hibari on the other hand looked rather startled, sat behind his desk in the dim lighting of the committee room. Obviously he hadn't been expecting a flustered Tsunayoshi to burst into his sanctuary while looking completely like a deer in the headlights – breathing heavily and with that diluted look to his eyes to match. His introductions weren't very normal either.

"Please what?" He asked with a frown. He was already miffed at the brunette's entrance not to mention that he was distracting him from his work. Curiosity won over though.

There was a healthy pause as Tsuna contemplated whether coming to Hibari was the best idea after all.

"Please, let me hide in here." he replied. A glance at Hibari told him that the other didn't understand and that a worthy explanation was in order before he got his ass kicked. "I ticked Reborn off and now he's chasing me all round screaming bloody murder and I'm pretty sure if he finds me right now I'm more likely than not to get shot."

Hibari stared at Tsuna where he still stood near the door, which was slightly ajar.

"Come in," he said. Tsuna walked closer but stopped in the middle of the room. The other teen seemed to regard him for a moment as if trying to figure something out. "Why should I help you? The baby will come after me too if he figures I'm hiding you and I'm too busy to fight him right now."

Tsuna thought it through while simultaneously marvelling at the Cloud's emotional growth. A year ago Hibari would have jumped at a chance for a fight with the Hitman. Unfortunately for Tsuna his mind retuned him a nice neat blank slate of reasons Hibari would help him. He fidgeted as his hand snuck up to ruffle his hair.

"…I'll owe you later?" He offered. Hibari sneered.

 _'Tsuuuuunaaaaaaa?'_ Was heard coming down the corridor, and the room suddenly got a twinge darker. Tsuna gulped. Audibly.

"Owe me what?" Hibari tested, a smirk creeping its way onto his features. Tsuna absolutely hated him sometimes.

"Anything. Just literally anything I'm too young to die, okay. Please, Hibari." Tsuna squeaked the last part out as he sensed his doom approaching and a part of his mind blanked.

"Come here," his guardian spoke, and Tsuna's legs began moving before he processed the command.

And then he was in front of Hibari looking down at him with scared and confused eyes. Next thing his world was a blur of motion and after a dizzying drop as he found himself eye level with Hibari's crotch. Hibari settled back into his chair comfortably with Tsuna under his desk, hidden from the view of anyone who entered.

Just in time too, because before either of them could utter another word the door clicked open and a long shadow draped across the room through the light from behind it. Hibari looked up from the papers he'd been concentrating on with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want, baby?" He asked, eyes not breaking away from the menacing shadow. The Arcobaleno actually seemed to be pissed, and Hibari begrudgingly filed away the thought of asking Tsuna how exactly he'd pushed the hitman this far.

"Ciaossu. I'm looking for Tsuna." Reborn replied shortly, seemingly unwilling to disclose any further information.

"I've not seen him." Hibari said.

Meanwhile Tsuna took to actually clutching Hibari's leg from the moment he heard the dangerous glint in the familiar voice. If the prefect minded he didn't show it, his gaze remaining steely and calm.

"I see. Well then, I had better go retrieve him before he does something stupid." Reborn turned heel and left without another word, shutting the disciplinary committee door behind him. A small smirk was evident on his features the moment he turned his back to the two boys.

There were several moments of silence.

Then, Tsuna slowly let go of Hibari, reluctant to provoke him. He glanced up from under the desk, knowing trying to push the prefect out of the way would only land him a fight, and quite possibly some broken ribs. He opted for staring at him instead. As minutes stretched by however the prefect just continued working, pen flying across paper at an incredible speed, Tsunayoshi quickly growing bored with being ignored. Finally he spoke.

"Hibari?" It was a hushed, tender tone he spoke in, fearing his cloud guardian had forgotten he was there altogether. However Hibari shifted just enough to get a clear view of Tsuna's face looking up at him and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Tsuna despaired a little at the fact that he hadn't moved enough to let him get up from under the table.

"What is it, herbivore?" The question hung for a few seconds while Tsuna tried to figure whether Hibari was messing with him or not. It was hard to tell sometimes. The bastard had developed a taste for teasing Tsuna enough to make him blush and splutter.

"Are you going to let me out, or must I spend the rest of the day down here?" Bother him if Hibari actually decides to make this into some kind of game – those never ended well. For Tsuna anyway.

"It makes no difference either way to me," and Tsuna heard the pen start scratching at paper again, and for a second feared that may be the last of the conversation. "But you don't know whether and when that baby might come back to check a second time. And anyway, you don't really have anywhere else you could go, right?" Hibari reckoned as Tsuna wished that he could read the expression on the prefect's face better. His tone certainly wasn't giving anything away. Hibari took his silence as an affirmative and grinned. "So you better just sit still and try to not annoy me." This time Tsuna didn't have much trouble sensing that the prefect was messing with him. Figures, he thought.

He managed to keep his mouth shut for all 5 seconds before the silence got too uncomfortable.

"And here I was thinking I'd been promoted into the position of an omnivore sometime recently." He prompted.

A slight movement later and he was stuck under Hibari's watchful gaze again.

"You are hardly in the position to be making that sort of claim right now." The smirk on Hibari sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.

"Oh? So your little ranking system isn't absolute after all?" Tsuna cursed himself as those eyes narrowed at what he realised Hibari saw as a direct challenge.

"My ranking system doesn't apply to small animals lay at my feet, Tsunayoshi." The prefect punctuated his point by lightly jabbing Tsuna in the ribs with a knee. Tsuna kept his eyes fixed on Hibari as his mind screamed at the stupid situation he'd gotten himself into. Maybe being trained to death by Reborn wasn't so much as bad as being trapped with his cloud when he was being like this. Huh.

"Is that how you see the situation, Hibari." It was a statement rather than a question. Of course he did. It wouldn't be like him not to. Hibari chose to answer anyway.

"It's not the way I see it herbivore, it's simply as it is."

Tsuna felt his inherited intuition shouting doom at him from the back of his mind and he was tempted to shout back. Stupid intuition could shut up because the time for warnings had long passed and any chance of escape slipped him the moment he ended up under the damn desk. The only ways out were either through Hibari or the floor.

Tsuna almost whined at his poor decisions. Before he could utter a word of protest Hibari spoke again.

"Actually, about that favour you owe me. I've come up with something you could do for me." Tsuna really didn't like Hibari's tone of voice. The evil glint in his eyes caused Tsuna's stomach to do somersaults as he gathered where Hibari's thought process was heading. And once Hibari set his mind to something he didn't give up easily. Tsuna mentally sighed for whatever time that day.

"Pray do tell, what could that possibly be?" He asked. Of course he'd end up asking a question which he didn't want to know the answer to – that seemed to be a reoccurring theme in his interactions with his guardians.

Instead of an answer Tsuna got a hand grabbing at his hair and pulling, up until he was staring into the prefects eyes and _god was he glad his head didn't hit the side of the table_ but it didn't matter anyway because he was sure he'd never been this close to Hibari before. Sharp eyes locked into his and Tsuna felt like every one of his thoughts was being read and the idea made him more uncomfortable than he'd admit but even then he couldn't break away from that intense gaze.

He kept himself from squirming, his intuition telling him that any hint of rejection could damage the trust Hibari had worked up towards him over time. He knew that the teen in front of him struggled with recognising the feelings of other people as well as himself.

So, instead of letting the silence drag and Hibari work himself into some kind of emotional corner he leant in and pressed a quick peck to the other's lips. The action in of itself was embarrassing but the slight rose tint to Hibari's cheeks as he snapped out of his stupor was far more so. The hand on his hair went slack for a moment as Hibari's eyes widened and he just stared at Tsuna.

"Would I be right in assuming you were thinking something along these lines with the favour? Or have I just completely come out the blue with this? Oh my god," he spluttered as Hibari failed to react and Tsuna had to swallow down the urge to apologise and run because Reborn had lectured him on so many occasions about how that wasn't appropriate mafia boss behaviour and just –

Tsuna nearly missed the slight movements of Hibari's lips.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Do that again."

Tsuna had to double in on himself to check that this was still his cloud guardian he was talking to. Maybe Mukuro was up his own ass with the illusions again and decided Tsuna needed some more stress in his life? Unlikely. This had to be the real Hibari if the glare he was receiving was anything to go by.

He leant in and this time Hibari met him halfway and Tsuna realised that he never knew lips could even be ticklish and then he was on the verge of giggling which really didn't seem like the best idea at the moment. By the look Hibari gave him he must have turned enough shades of red to fill a palette and he could _feel_ the heat emanating from his face. Tsuna could feel adrenaline rushing through his veins and thought that it was sort of ridiculous – it was only a kiss, after all – but then again the kiss was delivered to and by one of the arguably most dangerous men he knew.

Hibari just continued staring at him, allowing him time to think, Tsuna realised. Which was a sweet sentiment coming from the guy who'd managed to beat his ass to a bloody pulp during several occasions. Tsuna swallowed another the urge to bolt.

"Uh," he began. Hell if he had any idea where to go next with the situation, and Hibari didn't look like he wanted to stop anytime soon. It took Tsuna a moment to notice the strain on his arm and he leant onto Hibari and carefully hoisted his hand from his thigh to his shoulder. "Can I at least get up? This is rather uncomfortable."

The prefect just nodded, but didn't make a move to get out of the way. _Just like him to not make this any easier for me_ , Tsuna thought. Then, after some thought he raised himself up and placed a knee between Hibari's thighs, blushed momentarily and decided it was a horrible idea and tried to clamber onto the prefects knee only to somehow end up slipping and nearly ending up all over him were it not for the hands that grabbed him steady at the sides. A sigh was uttered as he stated into Hibari's chest and then he was being helped to sit across the prefect's knees.

Tsuna blushed and froze as he realised he was straddling the prefect. It was one thing for him to be doing so and another for Hibari having had been the one to put him in that position.

This was so completely unreasonable.

"Oh." He said, for lack of anything else. Then, "What happened to making sure Reborn wouldn't find me if he came back?"

"He won't." Hibari replied. Tsuna found no comfort in it.

Before he could come up with some other way to fill what he thought would be a very defeating silence a hand wrapped itself around his tie and Hibari was pulling him back to eye level again, and those lips were upon his own again and Tsuna gave up and instead tried to place his concentration where it was needed.

Hibari's lips were more forceful this time and Tsuna's heartbeat intensified several times. He struggled to push back with enough subtlety to not provoke the prefect into thinking of it as a challenge.

A hand laid in his hair and he felt a shallow exhale on his lips as Hibari pulled away for a second to glance at him before leaning in again, only this time before he could process it he felt Hibari's tongue at his lips and he responded with his own, trying to find a rhythm as his cloud took the liberty of exploring his mouth. Before long Tsuna felt heat creeping throughout him but he refused to let it overwhelm him and continued to give back just as much as was given to him, enthusiastic to find out how Hibari would react to every one of his actions. His hands curled into the prefect's shoulders and when he remembered how to breathe again he huffed through his nose, reluctant to break the scorching contact. He felt a trickle of sweat travel down his neck before all of a sudden Hibari was pulling away and _damn_ the slight blush on his cheekbones was enough to make Tsuna proud.

Hibari's features took on a smug look and he smirked and his mouth parted like he was about to say something when he _froze_ , the widening of his eyes and his bruised lips hanging slightly open revealing what Tsunayoshi guessed was the closest expression he could make to utter shock.

"Ciaossu, no-good-Tsuna." A menacing voice cut through the silence before Tsuna even had time to turn around, and he too froze is shock and fear. "I was wondering where you'd holed yourself up." Small footsteps made their way closer and closer and Tsuna gave a visible shudder as Hibari's arms tightened around him a second and then his world went upside down _really quick_ and he registered the dull thud behind his ears before a sharp pain spread through his shoulders. It took him a moment to realise Reborn was dragging him across the floor towards the door with a startled Hibari watching the scene unfold uncertainly.

"Not to say I'm not surprised to find you getting freaky with Hibari like that." Reborn muttered and Tsuna's immediate thought was that death would be kinder than this situation. Reborn continued to mutter something to himself before the drag ceased right before the door.

"Hibari, I'll deal with you later." The hitman said finally, and shut the door leaving the disciplinary committee room in silence once more.

If Tsuna had the gall he'd have laughed at Hibari's expression.

As it was though, he was far too busy trying to think of a way to postpone his own doom.


End file.
